randomeliminationtablesfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Factor USA 2015
Judges and Hosts On December 14 2014, Fox announced that The X Factor would would return with a fifth season. On January 11, it was confirmed that Britney Spears stated her intentions on returning to the show for its third season,[5] but it was confirmed on January 11, 2013, that she would not be returning, in order to focus on her music career.On Jenuary 30 Emily Rose annunced that she will leave the show without a reason. On February 27, Simon Cowell was confirmed to return on this season.Following the conclusion of season two, Kiara Besenzoni questioned whether she would return for another season,"I found many act with talent,i'm here for searchinf for another one", However, on March 16, 2013, it was confirmed that Besenzoni will return.On April 7,it was confirmed that both Mario Lopez and Khloe Kardashian will return as Hosts on April 29,it was announced that Demi Lovato will replace both Emily and Britney,Cowell release an interview "Five Judges is better but we didn't find a fifth Judge so it will be four judges for this year" Auditions In addition to having online auditions, it was announced at the conclusion of season two that auditions for season three of the show would be held throughout the country in Charleston, South Carolina; Denver, Colorado; Long Island, New York; Los Angeles, California and New Orleans, Louisiana. On the "Registration and Audition Rules" document[13] on The X Factor's website about the auditions, it was announced where the auditions were going to be taking place. Post-Auditions ( Ex.BootCamp ) Simon cowell announced that bootcamp will change as a middle-section similiar to the Live Shows and very pressured for Judges and Contestant,Simon cowell speaking on the change as really Dramatic. The Four Categories "boys and girls" changed as an only category "Under 25s or Adults Young",Teenager,Over 25s and Groups stayed the same, the contestant who passed the Post-Auditions are: Hannah Hall;Steve Jackson,Nick Lee,Brittany Yuston,Chloe Evans,Logan Carter for the Under 25s.Madison Gray,Emma Miller,Julia Garcia,Dylan Harris,Ethan Lopez,Aidan Clark for the Teenager.Cristian Walker,Vincent Scott,Brianna Ross,Mark Holden,Samantah Jade,Andrew Lowson fot the Over 25s and Karoline,Brothers&Sister,GMV for the groups the Groups The Union Collective,Bloodys Angel and Random S are formed after elimination of contestant from categories of Young Adults,Teens and Groups. Homevisit The judges' houses was filmed September 17 & 18, 2015. The judges received news of their categories from the producers by telephone, seen during the third bootcamp episode. Reid mentored Over 25s how the last season assisted by Beyonce, Cowell took the Young Adults helped by Leona Lewis, Besenzoni had the Groups and not the girls anymore with Member of One Direction Louis Tomlinson and Lovato mentored Teenager instead of Spears helped by Nick Jonas from the Jonas Brother. Finalist The final 17 finalists of X-Factor USA 2015 were confirmed as follows Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place : – Fourth place Live Shows Contestants after X-Factor *'Andrew Lowson: '''After Him Elimination Andrew firmed a contract with an Record Executive ( Epic Records ) and he released him first single "Chirstmas Son" on 29 December 2015 and him first album "Andrew" on 12 September 2016 with three famous songs "Andrew Life","Chirstmas Son","As Soon As I Love You".after him first album he collaborated for a featuring "LoveRose" with Emily Rose.he is working for an EP and for a single called "People In Hate" that will realese on 12 November 2016, "'Christmas Son" got 78 in the BillBoard HOT 100''' *'Brittany Yuston: '''She collaborated with L.A Reid for her first Single EP "Blonde Girl" realesed on 19 March 2016,she covered "Feeling Good" with a great sucessful *'The Union Collective: they worked at them first Signel that will have very much sucesfull "Fifth Union" and they are working at them Album "Last Generation" *'Mark Holden: '''after won x Factor he released him singe "Catching Gold" and him first album "Mark Holden" *'Nick Lee: 'he worked with Kiara at him first single "Chine Towne" released on 23 June 2016 and him EP "Brothers Forever" *'Chloe Evans: '''Releasd her first Ep in the 2017, her ep is "My Story", she got 54 in the Billboard HOT 100 ''' Category:X-Factor USA